Swain/Trivia
General Swain, the Master Tactician * When Swain dies, Beatrice flies off the screen. ** Beatrice can be seen on the Crystal Scar. She will land on the barrier near the Boneyard node for a short time and then fly off. ** Interestingly, if Swain dies while casting , there will be two Beatrices on the battlefield, one attached to the laser and one on his back when he falls to the ground. * Swain's Ravenous Flock transformation has a similar appearance to Tzeentch's Greater Daemons, the Lords of Change, from the franchise. * The ending quote to Swain's background is based on Joseph Heller's novel . * In the old lore, Swain was unable to compete in the Ionia Versus Noxus Grudge Match due to recently becoming a member of the Noxian High Command, thus needing to take time away from the League to put all his affairs in order. * Swain is the second champion to feature a transformation ability, the others being , , , , and . * His title, "the Master Tactician", was changed with his Full Relaunch to "the Noxian Grand General". * While dancing, he whistles a tune from his Login-Screen Theme. * While playing a game on Summoner's Rift flock of (depending on the skin it could also be Snow Owls, Macaws, Demon birds, or Dragons) can be seen around the map. * His mannerisms, quotes and the "Grand General" persona are reminiscent of Tywin Lannister from Game of Thrones. * Swain is voiced by James Faulkner. Lore * As a nod to his old lore, Swain has a raven named ,@ JesterCapp / Art Team [Official] (< Latin beatrix "she who gladdens") Development * Swain was designed by Steven 'Coronach' DeRose. * Swain was the first champion to be announced and then reworked before he went live. As shown in his Champion Spotlight, damage over time was increased by the amount of damage taken in its duration. * His given name is after , from Semitic wari -'' "moon"J. Huehnergard, ''2011 Proto-Semitic Language & Culture; Semitic Roots, p. 2078Weninger et al. The Semitic languages, p. 193; the surname from Old Norse sveinn "boy"http://skaldic.abdn.ac.uk/db.php?id=81555&if=default&table=lemma&val=sveinn. * is a reference to the narrative poem , by . ** According to David 'Phreak' Turley, ability was originally supposed to be called Nevermore and was called Nevermove as a pun. When the ability was implemented in the game the name was not changed back. Quotes * Swain's quote, "The early bird guts the worm," is based on a famous idiom, "The early bird gets the worm." * While is active, Swain has three separate /jokes and an additional /taunt, unlike other champions with "true forms". * In polish client, selection quote is "Rozdziobią was kruki, wrony" (You gonna be pecked out by crows and ravens), which is a reference to Stefan Żeromski's 1895 novel of the same title. * His quotes "Any man who must say 'we are winning' is not truly winning" and "A one-armed man needs all the help he can get" are references to Tywin Lannister from Game of Thrones. * His quote "Only this, and nothing more" is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's poem "the Raven". * He shares the quote "Do not try my patience" with Nasus. Skins ; * The color of Swain's form in changes with different skins. Classic Swain is black, Northern Front Swain turns white, Bilgewater Swain turns red, and Tyrant Swain is blue, with clothes and a staff. In addition, Beatrice's form is a different species of birds in Swain's other skins. * As noted by the community , Swain's new Classic appearance strikingly resembles , as portrayed by English actor . ; * It is a reference to the , a major military organization created during the . * His appearance resembles that of from the series. * He also resembles from the manga . ; * It is likely a reference to , the antagonist of the novel . * Beatrice is a scarlet macaw. In the American splash art Beatrice's flight feathers are blue and green, as opposed to the real life macaw's blue and yellow feathers, however, on the Chinese splash art the colors are just like the real life parrots. * His Updated appearance resembles that of classic . * He shares this theme with . ; * He can be seen on the left of Splash Art. He is also seen during the coronation scene. * This skin thus depicts Swain after his rise to Grand General, the highest position of power in Noxus, and subsiquent take-over of his body by the demon. * Before the Update, this was the only skin in which Swain is not dependent on his cane to walk; he instead carries a staff. ; * He is a Draconic Antagonist to the Dragonslayer skin line. ** He shares this theme with , , , , , and . Relations * Swain was a loyalist who zealously persecuted the aristocratic cabal Black Rose for having plotted to overthrow Noxian Grand General Boram Darkwill; he did not even spare his own parents. Still, the Black Rose's seduced the aging & unhinged Darkwill, who sent Swain himself to die in a fool's errand against the Ionians, who routed the Noxians & crippled Swain. ** cut off Swain's left arm during the Noxian Invasion of Ionia. ** Undaunted, Swain confronted the who had revealed the truth to him, subdued it, & used its to overthrow Darkwill & force the Black Rose to submit to his authority. ** As a result, Swain is now the Grand General of Noxus, one of Valoran's most powerful empires: *** Swain has formed an alliance with , and they worked together to unite the nation behind a vision of true Noxian strength. *** Swain's Trifarix Council was probably based on the Roman , Swain being the Leader of Vision; *** Swain's Trifarian Legion are probably based on the , the elite in the 's early period; *** The Black Powder Plot to assassinate Swain references the by English Catholics to blow up & the . * Swain possibly knows the reason for the mysterious disappearance of father. Swain, the Master Tactician * Swain was a member of the Black Rose, a dark and mysterious group that controlled Noxus before the rise of the military government. They were thought to no longer exist. However, with the reemergence of their leader , the Black Rose are working towards getting the organization back into power. * During the War of Kalamanda, and his Dauntless Vanguard hindered the progress of Swain and his army's advancement at every turn. * Swain and , have a deep, hate-filled rivalry. He has attempted to kill Jarvan IV on several occasions. Category:Champion trivia Category:Swain